Jouchaku Online
by Exiakaiser
Summary: In the year AD 2037, the new game Jouchaku Online was about 3 months away from its initial release. However, a series of deaths lead the creator, a man named Kurogane Reppuu to request the help of a group of living legends. Kazuto and the gang are more than willing to help, and dive in to find and solve the mystery of Kaena-Prime, the source of these deaths.


Exiakaiser: Welcome to the Fourth new series- _Jouchaku Online_ , and my first attempt at a crossover with SAO. Now, for those of you who believe I hate the SAO franchise, I must explain. I do not hate this series. In fact, it is in my top 15 series of recent years.

Now that we got that out of the way, let's explain the synopsis. It's been 10 years since the events of SAO II, and 11 years after the Alicization Arc (yes, that story is still incomplete, but let's, for the sake of argument, say that during the time Kazuto was under, a year or two had passed before he was finally fixed). Kirito and Asuna are college students, majoring in computer sciences. At the same time, they both receive an invitation to become beta Testers for the title game. ' _Jouchaku Online- a Metal Hero-themed MMO for all ages!_ ' was a most-anticipated game that would have 17 expansion packs, 3 factions, and unique class setup for each of the three. However, 3 months before mass production and shipping could occur, the game experienced a strange bug- Kaena-Prime, a strange lifeform appeared in the game and started killing off characters at random. Since then the Head Programmer and head Beta-tester, Kurogane Reppuu, has been trying to figure out where she came from. When he failed to do so, he decided to ask the heroes of Aincrad for assistance. In return, he would allow them to have a free copy, and get paid for their services.

Now, unlike the Kurogane in my other series, this one has no powers, but is still Etherias- albeit only in-game. However, I might as well explain him and his in-game persona:

Real World

Name: Kurogane Reppuu

Age: 21 years old (at the beginning, 18 years old)

Appearance: Blonde Hair with a black streak on his right side. Blue-grey eyes. Stands about 6'0" (Just shy by an inch) weighing 195 lbs., tan skin.

Apparel: Usually a black shirt with long sleeves and a white pair of pants. Brown boots with brown laces, brown long-sleeve jacket with the front opened enough to show the black shirt. Has one left Bracer- but its rusted over.

Personality: Hard-working on games, and the creator of JO (Jouchaku Online), as well as primary Beta-tester, head programmer, lead designer and head artist. He liked watching Metal Hero shows with his father growing up. Very nice guy, and friendly.

History: Kurogane Reppuu was born in this world and was a big fan of gaming and Metal Heroes, as his father got him into it. After graduating from college, majoring in advanced programming with a minor in art, he founded the Metal Hero Gaming Company (MHGC), and started designing and programming the MMO _Jouchaku Online_ , and soon got the attention of several fellow fans, who helped with the game. However, after it was almost ready for release, a final glitch/bug appeared- Kaena Prime, a sentient virus that started killing players- both online and offline. Desperate and out of ideas, he decided to ask the legendary Hero of Sword Art Online for assistance…

Quirks: Hates arrogance, hates high-saturated foods, but not sweets.

PC form:

Name: Wild Star Knight Etherias

Faction: SKIP

Class: SKIP Knight Operative

Rank: Head of Operations- Field Commander

Level: 22 (Level cap for Beta units)

Appearance: A mix between BIMA X, Gavan, Tekkaman Blade, Garo, and Aldamon. Activated by pressing a button on the right brace. Each brace performs a different function: Right Brace is form change and weapon and vehicle summon; Left Brace summons a Hero.

Tools (Most of this stuff is standard SKIP gear):

Metal Hero Deck- similar in design to the card used by Decade (Without the 'Kamen Ride' thing going on). Etherias slides a card in the Right side, it calls out 'FORM UP" and the Metal Hero's name for form change. Left Brace calls out 'AWAKE" and the Metal Hero name to summon. Etherias can change back at will first time.

Etherias Blade- Masterwork Longsword similar in design to the Master Sword, this blade is the main weapon. Etherias can slide his hand along the blade to initiate the Quasar Dynamic final attack.

Star Buster- a beam pistol, similar in design to the Video Beam Gun Shaider used, this pistol can fire 999 rounds before draining.

SA-23 Sol-Stryker- a star fighter with dual plasma cannons and twin 6-shot missile launchers.

Starron- Motorcycle, based on a Kawasaki Ninja, that can transform into a strike fighter for combat or transport.

Blaze Star Battle Tank 'Wyvern X'- MBT of the Wild Star vehicle line. The SA-23 Sol-Stryker is based in the top and forms on call. Main armament- Twin dual-fire Plasma cannons with rapid fire burst mode.

Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin- Main battle cruiser. Cross between the Vavilos and the Grand Nazca.

Now, onto factions, as this will be a part of the story: There are 3 factions to choose from- SKIP (Star Knight Intergalactic Patrol), The Terra Initiative (Spirit Users), and the Youth Rebellion Forces (Capsule fighters). However, for this series, Kirito and the gang join the SKIP Faction.

Will now go into depth on the factions:

SKIP- Star Knight Intergalactic Patrol- Represents the power of the Metal Heroes, and use cards as the means of harnessing said power. PC's get to level up and gain promotions via battle, but can also gain additional points for completing a series of battles involving other worlds than earth. They battle using not only cards, and by Galawin-class battle cruisers. Views the other groups as having no faith in oneself or in justice (A Metal Hero's strength comes in their devotion to peace and justice).

Terra Initiative- Earth-based fighters who use the spirit of the Metal Heroes to create and use weapons that harness power through spiritual concentration. Views the other factions as having no spirit (Spirit is used as the manes to focus on delivering justice).

Youth Rebellion Forces- interdimensional fighters who use the VR Troopers and Beetleborgs systems in the form of little robotic figures that become human-sized for battle. Views the other factions as biased for not seeing the groups they used as Metal Heroes in their own right (VR Troopers and Beetleborgs were adapted from Metal Hero series).

In order to get the mood right for this series, I decided to rewatch SAO season 1 (just for the kick in the teeth) before starting this series. However, after only a few minutes in, I finally believe have enough intel to get this episode- only introductions into the world- going. In other words, Kurogane's request, and training day.

So, without further ado, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I only own the OC and the game's design and systems (All of which I designed alongside Kamen Rider Dragon Knight). SAO is property of Argus and the Metal Hero franchise is property of Toei.

"Foolish mortal," said Kaena-Prime, striking down PC character 'Mortis80', "Your death will not satisfy me. Not in the least." With that, she struck her opponent down.

In the real world, the player behind the character convulsed and then collapse. His heart and brain had stopped, as if he had a heart attack at the same time as an aneurysm.

" _And in recent entertainment news, the release of the much- anticipated 'Jouchaku Online' has been postponed again, as the head programmer and creator of the game, Kurogane Reppuu, has decided to find the source of the mysterious Kaena-Prime bug that has been attacking and killing players. At the time of this broadcast, he only had this to say:_

"' _Until I have the bug fixed, 'Jouchaku Online' is postponed. I will personally oversee the search and removal from the system.'_

" _The game is scheduled to be released in about 3 months. However, MHGC has suffered more than its share of programming bugs. However, this is the worst of them all. Good luck, Kurogane! May you make it in time_ "

-3 weeks later-

"Dammit," said Kurogane, looking over the source code for the Kaena Boss Monster. Try as he might, he has yet to find the source of Kaena-Prime. "I am out of options," he then said, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it. He took a draw, and blew it out, saying, there must be something I can do."

As he was trying to figure out this problem, the phone rang. It was Agil, a young man, whom he had met a long time ago. He had come calling to see how the search was going. "Not good, my friend," said Kurogane, "Try as I might, this is one elusive bug. I bet even you couldn't figure it out."

"Maybe," said Agil, "But I think I might know a guy who could. Tell me, have you ever heard of 'Sword Art Online'?"

"The Incident from 2022," asked Kurogane, intrigued. Kurogane had not, personally taken part in the game because he was too busy in school, trying to place top of the graduating class in high school in order to get into a good university. However, he would keep an eye on the events via the news channels. "Yes," he then continued, "I have."

"The guy who finally succeeded," explained Agil, "Kirito, might be able to assist you."

Jouchaku Online

Episode 1

Startup!

-24 hours later-

Kazuto had just gotten back from exams, when his roommate handed him a package. In it was a copy of _Jouchaku Online_ , and a sheet of plastic about a foot long, and 6 inches wide. On it was a series of buttons, one of which was marked 'Play Message'. Kazuto pressed said button, without saying a word.

All of a sudden, a holographic image of Kurogane Reppu appeared on the device.

" _Greetings and salutations, Kazuto. My name is Kurogane Reppu, CEO of the Metal Hero Gaming Company. I have a proposition for you, involving the release of our much-anticipated release, 'Jouchaku Online'. I wish to ask your services, and will pay for your services in kind, as well as the services of anyone else you wish to assist you with. You see, we have a problem, and I could use your help, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. In the box is a copy of the beta version of the game, and this message. To accept, all you gotta do is press the green check mark. The messenger will automatically recognize your fingerprint and send the information to my offices._

" _Now, onto details. As you already know, 'Jouchaku Online' has been dealing with a lot of glitches and bugs, but is scheduled for final release to the world in less than 3 months. However, before we could test the final product, a new bug appeared. This one, calling itself Kaena Prime, had a strange power, killing not only PC's, but the players themselves. There have been 6 deaths, all via a heart attack or aneurysm. How it's doing this is beyond the programming staff, and it doesn't appear in the programming code. I am out of options, so I am asking for outside support. In exchange for your assistance, as well as the assistance of your friends, I will fully reimburse you all in anyway you see fit, be it cash, a free copy of the final product, or even free school sponsorship. However, I ask you this- be understanding. This message will wait for you to make your decision."_

All of a sudden, a box appeared on the screen, with a red 'X' and a green check mark and a prompt: 'Accept request?'

However, Kazuto, not knowing what to do, set the device down, and picked up his nerve gear.

-Alfheim Online-

"He asked your help," asked Asuna, amazed. She had heard of Kurogane Reppuu, youngest CEO of a company focused on gaming. However, his project, a game for people of all ages, was a long time in the works, dealing with glitches and bugs. However, if he had use d the 'Seed', he might have been able to avoid one glitch- the PC (Player Character) reset glitch. However, he was still able to deal with it in such a way that a player would get just as much enjoyment by starting with level 1 stats. "I would take him up on that," she suggested, "He is known for being able to back up his promises."

-2 days…and a heated discussion later-

Kazuto looked at the messenger and pressed his finger on the green check mark. " _Your answer has been sent,_ " said the messenger, " _Now sending for transportation._ "

-30 minutes later-

Kazuto was picked up by a limousine at the same time as those he had asked to participate. They were taken to the main headquarters of the MHGC, based on the outskirts of Tokyo. "Ah," said Kurogane, welcoming them personally, "It is so good to meet such a legend in the world of gaming. Let me tell you, your reputation has been one of the reasons we asked for your help."

"Let's cut to the chase," said Kazuto, "Tell me the whole story."

"Right to it," said Kurogane, putting his hands in his pockets, "I like that. Let's start with the basics. Here at the Metal Hero Gaming Company, or MHGC, we are not just hard workers, but more like a family. We never work ourselves too hard, we love our work, and we strive to do the best we can. It's funny because this game we are working on, _Jouchaku Online_ , was to be my crowning achievement. A lot of technology went into making this game a reality."

"Amazing, said Suguha, Kazuto's cousin, "And this bug you are trying to get rid of, what is it?"

"A major problem, ma'am," said Kurogane, leading them into the briefing room, "It calls itself 'Kaena-Prime', and was supposed to be the final mission boss of the game's first edition. Later expansions would increase the scale to include old adversaries and new NPC Heroes to aid you in the fights. Now, let me ask you, how would you like to proceed? You will have my full support, both in, and out of the game."

Kazuto thought about it for a moment, "We will need our own copies of the beta edition, and some data on the game's mechanics."

"You will have it," said Kurogane, handing Kazuto a booklet. It was about the size of a manga, and each chapter looked like it was a manga. However, it explained each function with a great amount of attention to detail. "Plus," said Kurogane, "I will be able to help you understand anything you need in the game as well. Just look for the tag name 'Etherias'. On your way out, everyone except Kazuto will receive a copy of the beta, as well as an access key to allow you unrestricted access to all of the game's features. In addition, once the game comes out, your access key will automatically be changed into a Master Membership, allowing you free access forever. Now, any questions?"

Asuna raised her hand, "Yeah. Why didn't you access the seed when you started working on the game?"

"Good question," commented Kazuto, "Why didn't you?"

Kurogane then ran his right hand through his hair and said, "It is connected, but the seed is inactive. It has a special time-delay trigger that will allow me to activate once all bugs are cleared and the system works perfectly. Till then, the game is sill in beta mode."

"Didn't know you could create a time lock," said Kazuto, intrigued.

"Once you get some practice in computer design," said Kurogane, "You can do almost anything you want. It took me 12 days to create the time lock, but it will only take 12 minutes to remove it."

"So," said Asuna, with one last question, "When we are ready, how do we contact you?"

"If you join SKIP," said Kurogane, "You will be able to meet me in the first world, Knight- 3237, the training world. From there, I will share my knowledge on the combat mechanics. How about we meet that way?"

-Later-

"So," said Kazuto, looking over the booklet, "There are 3 factions, each with their own system. First is SKIP- Star Knight Intergalactic Patrol. According to this, they protect entire galaxies from major threats, using a Metal Hero-based card system. Then there is the Terra Initiative, whose special bond with the spiritual energies allows them to wield weapons forged with the Spiritual essence of the Metal Heroes themselves. Then there is the Youth Rebellions Forces, using robotic toys and figures to do battle. These are the three factions and three systems. However, the choice is yours which path you use."

"That is weird," said Suguha, looking over the comic book style details, "Each has their own skills, ranks, abilities, and battle styles."

"Not to mention the conflicts between the three factions," commented Asuna, "And the reasons behind their conflicts. Hell, there is even a part of the game called the 'Factions War', which seems to happen only once a month, but decides which faction holds power over what world."

"Looks like SKIP has the most power, though," said Agil, "The CEO himself is a part of that faction."

"So," said Suguha, to Kazuto, "How should we proceed?"

"Simple," said Kazuto, "We should join SKIP, seeing as we will be able to gain more intel if we do so."

"You really just want to get strong enough to fight Kurogane," said Suguha, reading Kazuto like a book.

"Yes," said Kazuto, easier to read than most people think, "Plus, who knows what this Kaena-Prime is capable of? We should work with those we can trust."

-1 day later-

Kazuto placed his copy of _Jouchaku Online_ in the drive of the Nerve Gear, and activated it. He then placed the helmet of the nerve gear on his head and activated it. He then laid back on his bead and closed his eyes, and said, "Link START!"

All of a sudden, the Nerve Gear buzzed to life, and Kazuto saw a series of pixilated lines, and a series of boot up checks. He then logged in using his Username and Password:

Username: Kirito

Password**********

He then saw a sign that said:

WELCOME TO

JOUCHAKU ONLINE!

Then he appeared in a strange room. It was black and gold with silver lines going through each. " _Welcome to Jouchaku Online,_ " said a voice, almost feminine. " _Please select your faction._ "

A list of characters, one of each gender for each faction, appeared before Kirito. Kirito scrolled till he got to the SKIP designs, and confirmed his choice. " _You have chosen: SKIP Faction. Is this correct?_ " All of a sudden, a confirmation box appeared with an 'o' for yes, and an 'x' for no. Kirito pressed the 'o', and then the voice said, " _Congratulations on completing the first step. You will be sent to your starting world for training. Good luck._ "

-1 minute later-

-Knight Star 3237-

-SKIP Training World-

"Hey, Kirito," said Klein, noticing Kirito, who had just arrived, "You finally made it."

Kirito was wearing a standard SKIP Uniform, but the main color was black. "So, who all joined SKIP," he then asked, looking around, he then saw Asuna, who saw him, smiled gently, and waved. Leyfa was also there. Leyfa was the username Kazuto's sister Suguha used in Alfheim Online. Sinnon was not there, nor was Silica, or Agil. "Looks like the others decided to choose other factions."

"Yeah," said Klein, "Silica is a member of the Youth Rebellion Forces, and both Sinnon and Agil joined the Terra Initiative."

All of a sudden, a figure in a white SKIP uniform appeared before all the other recruits. "Welcome," he then said, "To SKIP's training world, Knight Star 3237. I am Etherias, and have I hereby welcome you all to SKIP, Star Knight Intergalactic Patrol. Now, before we get you trained, we will first allow you to pick your class. However, it's actually really simple. All you gotta do to choose your class is come over to the weapons rack over here," he then motioned to the weapons rack right next to him, "And choose your weapons. That's all there is to it." With that, it opened up, revealing everything from guns to twin long swords, to katanas.

"Sweet," said Klein, grabbing the Katana, "I always wondered what a space samurai would look like."

Kirito looked over them and then picked up the twin long swords. He then lookedat his menu and saw his class was "Dual Blade Stryker Operative". He then asked what that meant.

"You are probably wondering what the classes you got were," said Etherias, "Each class starts off as Operative, meaning that's level 1. After you get to level 5, you can choose to take the officer's exam, or continue as an operative. After level 10, however, you start getting field promotions if you are still an operative."

Everyone gathered there started talking about their choices, and sharing info. Etherias then said, "For the next step in your training, you will learn about the SKIP combat system. We will descend to the planet below in the Galawin- Class Cruisers awating us. Once we get to the surface, we will band up into teams of four, and fight packs of Velo-Wolves. These might be level 1 monsters, but make no mistake, They will defeat level one PCs if you are not careful. To that end, each team will include one NPC Healer."

The new players teamed up with 3 others, including one NPC. However, Etherias (Kurogane) was paired up with Kirito, Asuna and one other. "Well," said Etherias, "Since you three were paired up with me, I will hold back, and only assist when the fight becomes too difficult. Sound fair enough?"

The others nodded, and headed to the transport.

-20 seconds later-

The transports landed on the surface of the planet, and Etherias and his group of trainees stepped out onto the strange planet. "There is a good hunting spot about 20 kilos straight ahead," said Etherias, and the group then ran off in that direction. However, before they could get there, they were ambushed by a strange looking monster. It looked like a bipedal wolf with lots of spikes and red eyes.

Velos-Wolf

Level 1

HP: 50

"Now, before we et into combat," said Etehrias, "You probably should checks your arms."

Kirito looked at both his arms. On each wrist was a brace. "Those braces on your wrist are your battle system," explained Etherias, "The right brace controls transformation functions, and the left one controls a special feature we will get into in a bit. I will show how to perform transformation."

Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

"Amazing," said Kirito, impressed.

"Thanks," said Etherias, "Now, I want you to perform your transformations as well. However, you must find your means first. To do that, you must focus. Don't worry, as the Velos-Wolf will wait till you are ready."

Kirito closed his eyes for a few seconds, meditating. After a few seconds, he then raised his right arm into the air and said, "STRYKER CHANGE," and dropped the arm in front so that it was at face level and smashed the button with his left hand. All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

"Star Knight Stryker," said Kirito, finishing the combat strikes, "KIRITO!"

Almost immediately, Asuna performed her own transformation, becoming Star Knight Valkyrie. "Excellent," said Etherias, after the third figured it out. Now, combat is made of more than jus attacking. Should you need a new means of strategy, on your right side is your battle deck, carrying as many Metal Hero cards as you need. Now, this monster is not all that tough, and can be taken down pretty easily in your current form."

The first strike was done by Kirito, who managed to perform a double strike on the beast, knocking it down 5 points per slash.

Velos-Wolf

Level 1

HP: 50 - 40

Asuna then was up, and was able to hit it 5 times, dealing 2 points of damage per hit, but, with each attack, her SP Gauge seemed to charge up. "What's this SP Gauge," she then asked.

"Each SKIP Operative classes," said Etherias, "Have a special skill they can perform. However, to perform it, you need to have a full SP Gauge. Once you do that, you can perform your special skill. Most of the time, it's a final attack, but those who choose the rapier get a special bonus healing skill, in case of emergencies."

The third player was able to hit the monster as well, dealing damage equal to 5 for a single hit.

However, the monster then raised its arms in rage. "Get ready," said Etherias, "When a monster attacks, they will perform a certain action. You can use anything during this time to defend, dodge, or divert his attention to a different target. Hell, you can even parry and counter his attack."

The Velos-Wolf then tried to strike at Kirito, who placed a blade over the spot where it was gonna attack. When the attack struck the blade, Kirito then performed a 5 hit combo, finishing it off.

Velos-Wolf

Level 1

HP: 0

Monster slain!

Experience: 20

Gran: 50

"Nice work," said Etherias, "At the end of every battle, you will gain a small amount of EXP and some Gran, the currency of this world. You can use ran to buy weapons, armor, gear, upgrades for your gear, or even upgrades to your ship, or even new cards. However, spend it wisely. You will need it for later. This concludes the training. You all have shown great potential. However, this is only the beginning. Before you start out, you need to understand the enemy."

-To be continued-

-Next Time-

Kazuto and the gang, having been fully trained, head to Earth to begin things there, but Kirito runs afoul of Rengetsu, a member of the Youth Rebellion Forces. Can he put all of his training to use? Or will he lose his first battle? Find out in the next episode:

First Battle!

Stark Knight Intergalactic Academy!

The World of _Jouchaku Online_ Explored!

Today's Lesson: SKIP History and Classes- Part 1!

Kurogane appears in front of a classroom, while Kazuto and his friends appear in a set of seats with desks. "Good morning class," said Kurogane, "Today's lesson is a double parter- First up, SKIP History. Now, can anyone tell me, 'Who created the organization?"

Suguha raised her hand and stood up, "A race of ancient beings called the Star Knights. Nobody knows where they came from, but all of a sudden, they showed up and delivered justice to thousands of worlds. They were called Star Knights because they looked like alien Knights in high-tech armor."

"Correct," said Kurogane, "And for that, you get three points."

Kirito- 0/10

Asuna- 0/10

Suguha- 3/10

"Allow me to explain the point system," said Kurogane, "You each get points based on your answers. You get enough points, you level up in this class to a new lesson type. Next up is classes in _Jouchaku Online_. Let's start off with Kirito. Tell me, what is your class type?"

Kirito stood up and said, "Star Knight Type 3- Dual Blade Stryker Operative."

"And what are its special skills," asked Kurogane.

"It's speed-based," said Kirito, "With precision as its sub-focus. Using the twin quasar swords, it uses precise strikes, hitting less for damage per hit, and more for damage overall. The finishing move is Quasar Impulse, based on the Arc Impulse used by the 5th Metal Hero, Spielban."

"Correct," said Kurogane, "And you get 3 points as well."

Kirito- 3/10

Asuna- 0/10

Suguha- 3/10

"And finally," said Kurogane, pointing at Asuna, "What is the motto of SKIP?"

"Justice for all," said Asuna, standing and saluting, "In the name of the Star Knights of Old!"

Ending Results:

Kirito- 3/10

Asuna- 3/10

Suguha- 3/10

"Question, Sensei," said Asuna, "Why are we doing this segment? Is it really necessary?"

"Kurogane then said, "Of course! In order to become better Star Knights, one must learn more about how this world works!"

Exiakaiser: And there we have it, the first chapter of my first _Sword Art Online_ story. Hope you are ready for the first dive into the game, because Kirito might actually lose. And before you ask, I did read the manga, and watched the anime. I also backed this story up by checking the personality profile via the wiki. He does have a personality- its just not immediately on the surface.

Also, I feel I should explain the ending gimmick. It's not just to entertain, but it helps to keep the readers informed of what's happening, with added focus on terminologies, as well as understanding of classes and skills.


End file.
